


Despair Con

by Winklekinkle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danagn ronpa style violence, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Fan Story, Illustrated, Multi, also, one of theses losers is realy nasty, peeps are gonna die, rape mention, tw: lolicon mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklekinkle/pseuds/Winklekinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hope’s Peak Private Academy"</p><p>That is the name of a very well known and very prestigious High School located in Japan, a school where those who are invited to attend it, are said to be guarantee to succeed in life. Many tales have played out behind the walls of this academy, but the tale you are about to witness, does not. This tale takes place in the Masayoshi Convention Center, where 16 people of different shapes and ages awaken, to find themselves trapped and under the watchful eye of a monochrome bear.</p><p>Forced into a "Convention of Mutual Killing" will any of them make it out alive, will they find what links them all together and will they find who put them here in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Con

* * *

* * *

 

Mitsuji Daitai never considered herself an interesting person, nor did she think her life was interesting as well. She though everything about her was just plain and boring, from her name, to the way she dressed to her simple job as a substitute teacher, which she thought was even more dull that being a regular teacher, but it was her passion and despite how boring she considered it, she did like teaching and sometimes hoped to be a full time teacher. 

The day her life changed was a day that started out like pretty much every other day of her life. She woke up in her apartment to the sound of her alarm and did her morning routines. She ate, showered, got dressed and prepared to leave for a day of plain work doing the same thing she always did. Her plain boring life was on a steady track, but then as she prepared to exit her apartment, the world around her began to blur and spin. She felt her knees grow weak and her eyelids grow heavy. She saw the floor coming at her and then it was all black.

The next thing she could remember was the sound of alarm, like the one in her own bedroom. With her eyes still closed, she swatted her left hand around, trying to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, however her hand met nothing, which she even in her tired state found odd, as she knew she should of at least felt her side table. She decided to make sure she wasn't being stupid and opened her eyes, only to discover she was not in her own bedroom, nor was she even where she could barely remember falling asleep. She was clearly in some sort of bedroom, but it also had a TV in it and the walls were a beige color. On one wall to her left was a large set of curtains and Mitsuji was quickly reminded of a hotel room. Slowly rolling out of the bed she woke on, Mitsuji looked around the room more and saw that she was clearly in a hotel room of sorts, with a large TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed and a little alcove with a fridge and sink. There was also a door leading into a small bathroom and a door to leave the room.

After taking a good look around the room, Mitsuji walked over to the large curtains and pulled them open to see if the view out the window behind them could help reveal where she was, but to her surprise there was no wonder, but a large steel plate, bolted to the wall. Mitsuji carefully knocked on the plate and thought to herself.

"This isn't normal...how did I get here"

Mitsuji then turned around and walked to the door that would lead out of the room and turned the handle. Slowly she pushed the door open and stepped through the door and into a hallway the same color as the room, beige with off-white tiles.  Looking around the hall, Mitsuji saw that too her left was another door to a room, with a number on it, and then a set of large double doors, blocking her from seeing farther down the hall. She knew she would be unable t open them as chains and a large padlock held them shut. Looking around more, she saw there seemed to be 15 others rooms that diverged from the hall, plus two little halls that diverge to two other rooms, one of the small halls holding a ice machine. At the very end of the main hall was another set of double doors but these didn't have a  set of chains or a padlock. 

Mitsuji, after a moment of thinking decided to head to the far set of double doors. When she reached them, she carefully pushed them open and stepped into a very large room, a very very large room. Mitsuji was in slight awe of the room. It had large white walls, and directly to her left and right were two sets of stairs blocked off by metal shutters. In a large open area of the room where a large number of tables, some of theme held random items others were blank. In other smaller area was what looked like a food court with several restaurants and tables to eat at. At the very end of the room Mitsuji could see two sets of double doors and over them were two signs that she was unable to read from here she was, so she quickly walked over to them to see what the said and saw both had the words "Lobby" on them.

"Lobby...there must be a exit in there, or at least someone who can help me" Mitsuji thought before she quickly pushed open the doors and stepped into the Lobby  where the first that to greet her were 14 people, all facing her direction. One of those people was quick to speak up, an old looking man with a strange mask.

"Well it looks like the last little member of our party is finally here. I'm guessing you know as much as the rest of us do, because so far, none of us know shit all, in fact most of us just learned each others names, which by the way, mine is Manny, what's your doll" The man was quick when he spoke and had a rough voice Mitsuji noted.

Before Mitsuji could tell the man her own name, he was rather roughly pushed to the side by a large woman with her hair in the bun.

"Oh deary, please pay no mind to Manny, he's as I can clearly tell in a short time, a real asshole." This woman spoke with a soft yet slight commanding voice "So please, would you kindly tell us your name so we can all get acquainted. My name is Yuki Horri by the way."

After Yuki introduced herself, Mitsuji did the same.

"My name is Mitsuji Daita, I suppose it is nice to meet you all.

The moment Mitsuji introduced herslef, a voice spoke up next to her and she turned to see a teen a bit shorter then her, but much fatter.

"Greetings M'lady, it is a true honor to meet you, my name is Toyozo Yasui" the teen said, in a voice that made Mitsuji's skin call.

"OH, nice to ....meet you as well" Mitsuji replied before stepping away from the boy and introducing herself green haired man with a dog on a leash. As she spoke to him, she was quick to notice his eyes, and while she didn't mean to be rude, she asked him a rather rude question. 

"Are you blind"

The man just turned to her and smiled, as if he wasn't offended  at all.

"Yeah I am, but don't worry about me at all. I have my dog Kappi. Oh and my name is Kame Inou" the man replied in a kind and calm voice as his dog wagged its tail.

After introducing herself to Kame, Mitsuji moved on and went to talk to a red haired girl, but was interrupted by a new person entering the room, and the sound of crying. Mitsuji turned to see a small girl, probably ten, crying her eyes out and babbling abut wanting her mommy. Mitsuji was getting ready to go over to the girl, but she was beaten by Yuki, who seemed to be able to quickly calm down the girl enough for her to loudly speak her name.

"My-my-my name is H-Hana Matsuki...I am..ten" she spoke, tears still falling from her face.

Once she introduced herself, Yuki went back to talking and comforting her along with Toyozo who had quickly come over. As Matsuji went back to introduce herself to the red haired girl, she noticed an odd look in Toyozo's eyes and felt uneasy. She was quick to make a mental note to keep an eye on him when he was around the small girl. Mitsuji then finally introduced herself to the redhead, who replied in a rather rude tone.

"Yeah, what ever, my name is Rin Komu, leave me alone and g bother some other loser why don't cha"

MItsuji listened to the girl and quickly moved on to the next person, a woman with bright orange hair. As she got to her, the woman quickly bowed and introduced herself in broken Japanese.

"hello, my name Annie Queen, sorry for broken Japanese, I am American Woman here on trip with husband"

After quickly introducing herself to Annie, Mitsuji then moved on to another person, a young man with silver hair and a yellow headband. He did the same as thing as Annie and bowed to her before introducing himself in a deep voice.

"Hello Miss Daitai, I am Akihiro Nomura, you might know me as I am a rather famous Tennis Player I like to think."

Mitsuji wanted to say she didn't recognize him in the slightest, maybe it was because she despised sports of any kind with the passion of 1000 burning suns. So when she heard of whet she did she felt slight disgust and hate towards him, which made her want to move on quickly to the next person and she did just so. The next person she met was clearly a teenager, as he was wearing a uniform. At  first, she had no clue who this boy was, but then he suddenly remembered him as one of the best students in a class she taught. Before she could speak up however, he beat her to the punch.

"Miss Mitsuji, Ah it is so nice to see someone I recognize here. You remember me right. Eitoku Kamioka, you taught my class once"

"Ah I do remember you Eitoku, it is nice to see you as well. I would love to chat, but now is not the time." Mitsuji replied, shaking the hand of Eitoku before moving on to a rather tall man draped in a raggedy looking blanket. As she attempted to introduce herself she was hit my an awful smell coming from the man, but managed to get through the horrid smell and tell him her name. After she introduced herself, the man did the same.

"He-hello My name is Nobuhisa, that's all I go by."

After he introduced himself, Mitsuji was quick to move on so she could escape the horrid smell comign from him. The next person she met was a girl with black hair and a rather dark attire. Mitsuji introduced herself and the girl replied in a tone that was almost as monotonous as her own.

"Hello, I am Mae Hirasi, pleasure to meet you I suppose, all though I would prefer that our first meeting would of been under better circumstances. Ah well, it is just my luck"

Once Mae finished talking, she quickly walked away from Mitsuji, forcing her to talk to someone else, this person being a someone who looked a bit like a woman, yet Mitsuji was unsure. So upon introducing herself to them, Mitsuji asked what gender they were.

"Oh, I am Agender, I am neither male nor female, so refer to me as they, or them. Also my name is Motoki Shimizu. I also happen to be a cop, so do not worry, I shall make sure we all are safe and get out of were ever we are safely" They replied in a gentle voice.

The moment Motoki finished speaking, someone else chimed in, a small girl in a kimono.

"Oh you don't know were we are. I, Sui Kamio, can tell you that. We are clearly in Masayoshi Convention Center, I cannot believe you did not know that I myself have never been here before, but i wished to come someday for a Convention and have seen plenty a picture of it"

"OH WE ALSO KNOW OF THIS PLACE" chimed two voices at the same time from behind Matsuji, scaring her a bit and making her spin around to see two identical looking kids, a boy and a girl.

"Hello there, we are the Tatsuno twins, Misa and Kazu. We know all about this place, as our father works here and we have both been here plenty of times. What would you like to know?" the continued, still talking at the same time, creeping Mitsuji out.

The twin were prepared to clearly go on talking about the center, but suddenly a voice filled the room, coming from behind a large desk at one end of the room. 

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE ALL TOGETHER, SO WE CAN FINALLY BEGINS"  the voice yelled in a childish voice. Then suddenly a  small figure leaped up from behind the desk and landed on top of it. Several of the 16 in the room let out a gasp as they all saw...a teddy bear.

PROLOGUE END.

ATTENDEES ALIVE: 16

 

 

 

 


End file.
